En Sus Brazos
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: [A/U] En un apocalipsis zombi, Alibaba busca una muerte perfecta a manos de una chica linda.


**Morir en sus brazos**.

-No de nuevo -dijo el rubio abriendo un último huevo sorpresa

Arrojó una placa de aluminio que tenía escrito la palabra "muerte" en una de sus caras y en la otra tenía una aguja para poder colocarlo sobre la ropa o para colocarlo en algún lugar el cual pudiese pegar.

Se rascó la cabeza, suspiro y observo en el escritorio más placas de aluminio que estaban regadas, muchas tenían escritas las palabras, "esperanza", "fuerza", "salud" "victoria" "paz". Rodó los ojos un poco cansado.

-Fue el último y solo contenía "muerte" -dijo el chico parándose de su silla.

Caminó hasta la sala en donde tenía una cámara sobre un trípode, presionó el botón de grabar de la cámara y se colocó delante de ella, tomó aire y empezó a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Alibaba Saluja, tengo en este momento 22 años, actualmente estoy viajando sin rumbo, llevo creo que unos seis u ocho meses de viaje. Creo que si encuentran esta cinta, sabrán que estuve aquí y no soy el único vivo...

Suspiró y apagó la cámara. Cerró los ojos y fue directamente hacia un cuarto de la casa se acostó en la cama.

-Ya va ser un año desde que todos los muertos están caminando en las calles. Y no he encontrado a más gente. -volteo la cabeza y vio las placas de aluminio que estaban en el escritorio -solo me falta la placa del amor. Mañana saldré a conseguir más "huevos sorpresa"

-0-0-

-He vivido hasta este día ya que no quiero morir, pero ya estoy llegando a mi límite. Lo último que comí fue ese "huevo sorpresa". Tomé una decisión, voy a reunir el set entero, las 7 medallas. Aunque me falta una y es la de "amor"...

Nuevamente suspiro y apagó la cámara.

-¿Por qué demonios le estoy contando estas cosas a la cámara?. Como si alguien encontrase esta cinta.

Alibaba miró por un momento lo que llevaba consigo. Una playera de una banda de rock conocida, unos pantalones jeans descoloridos, calzaba unas zapatillas sin medias y una mochila, en la cual guardaba su botella de agua, fósforos, unos binoculares y lo poco que le sobraba de comida enlatada. Además consigo traía una katana que había encontrado en una casa tiempo atrás y con la cual había matado muchos muertos vivientes antes.

-Está decidido, iré a completar el set, buscaré la medalla del amor.

 _Amor, la palabra que le falta a mi vida._

Agarró todas sus cosas y salió de esa casa, a su salida solo pudo encontrarse con un par de muertos vivientes caminando en la calle. Aprovechando los rayos del sol y de que eran pocas las amenazas, el rubio caminó rápidamente hasta dejar a los caminantes y a la casa del cual se había refugiado hace unos días. Emprendió nuevo rumbo para encontrar sobrevivientes y la medalla del "amor".

No fue mucho tiempo cuando se topó con un muerto viviente, de aspecto pútrido y obeso el cadáver andante detectó al rubio y un rugido lanzó e inmediatamente fue hacía el chico. Este suspiro y solo con blandir la katana decapitó al cadáver.

-Hoy no quisiera morir y menos por alguien como tú.

 _Si he de morir que sea en brazos de una chica preciosa._

Casi como si le hayan leído la mente al chico frente de él se presentó un cadáver femenino el cual pareciera que aún el proceso de descomposición aún no comenzaba, era linda si pero el problema era que del estómago de ese cadáver estaban saliéndose sus viseras.

-Creo que mi deseo se cumplió... -en ese momento Alibaba espero a que el cadáver se le acercara, tanto como para que lo pudiese morder pero en el último instante, el chico se apartó rápidamente y decapitó al cadáver. -Rayos, parece que aún no es mi hora.

Se sentó en la acera cerca de ese cadáver que acababa de decapitar, cabizbajo se tapó la cara con ambas manos y sin quererlo unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

 _De que me sirve sobrevivir si me siento tan solitario._

-0-0-

Vio a través de sus binoculares a un cadáver femenino que estaba en plena descomposición.

-No está mal, creo que la llamaré Jennifer -Apuntó en una libreta -Contigo Jenny ya son 8 las candidatas que pueden probar un poco de mí.

 _Estoy viajando por muchos sitios, tratando de buscar sobrevivientes pero... he comprendido que después de todos estos meses debo de ser el único con vida._

Caminó por un sendero, la experiencia del chico estos meses le había enseñado que ir por lugares con vegetación es mejor que ir por carreteras, puesto que en las urbanizaciones o cerca de ellas siempre hay muertos vivientes acechando. Paro momentáneamente para beber un poco de agua, pero sin previo aviso de unos matorrales saltó un cadáver pútrido tratando de morderle, como pudo forcejeo con el muerto viviente.

-He dicho que solo voy a morir por una chica hermosa -Alibaba consiguió patear el cadáver lo suficiente lejos como para poder tomar su katana y enterrársela en el cráneo al muerto viviente.

Jadeante y cansado se percató que la botella de agua la cual iba a tomar yacía regada en el suelo y derramando todo el liquido vital. Solo pudo suspirar y cerrar sus ojos para luego continuar su camino.

-0-0-

Caminaba tambaleándose, la falta de agua y comida le habían debilitado, necesitaba encontrar un lugar para descansar o se podría desmayar en cualquier instante.

 _Rayos, debo de descansar, no quiero morir aún._

Divisó un árbol y se recostó en él un momento. Frente de Alibaba solo se veía pasto, árboles y un muerto viviente femenino regordete. Sonrió la idea de que ahora estaba débil y que el cadáver más horrible de todos los que había visto podría darle una muerte que tanto buscaba simplemente le daba gracia. De tantos otros cadáveres "hermosos" de chicas solo a él le podría tocar uno regordete y encima viejo.

Entonces de la nada pudo divisar a una chica de cabellos negros que vestía de una blusa negra y jeans de mismo color junto con unas botas y por primera vez pensó que sus ojos le engañaban pero esa chica no estaba en descomposición, era una sobreviviente una chica viva. Pero en esos momentos vio que estaba siendo perseguida por un grupo de muertos vivientes. Sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y blandió su katana para decapitar al cadáver que estaba al frente de él y fue rápidamente a salvar a la chica del grupo de cadáveres que le estaba persiguiendo.

Hizo ruido, mucho, para atraer al grupo de muertos vivientes y con sus últimos suspiros pudo acabar con ellos, cansado, buscó con la vista a aquella chica, la cual lo estaba observando. Cayó de rodillas y sonrió al fin pudo encontrar a un sobreviviente. Cerró sus ojos y con la cabeza agachada solo pudo escuchar los pasos que daba esa chica hacia él.

-Perdona, ¿te encuentras bien? -habló aún con su cabeza agachado sin aún darle la vista a aquella chica -mi nombre es Alibaba, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Al no escuchar respuestas y que los pasos seguían acercándose el rubio alzó la mirada solo para encontrarse que la supuesta chica era una alucinación y que en realidad era un muerto viviente pútrido que estaba ya enfrente de él y sin poder evitarlo el cadáver mordió en el hombro al chico, por un momento sintió un gran dolor y después un ruido y el cadáver desplomándose frente a él.

Sin fuerzas cayó de espaldas aún con los ojos abiertos y escuchando un "estas bien" pudo ver como una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos de mismo color se le acercaba y acomodaba su cabeza entre los brazos de ella.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó la chica nuevamente

-Mor, le han mordido -dijo un chico de cabellos azules

Alibaba escuchaba todo y solo sujetó la mano de la chica.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó Alibaba

-Morgiana -contestó la chica

-Morgiana, por favor mátame antes de que me convierta

La chica solo asintió.

Alibaba sonrió y cerró los ojos al final iba a morir en manos de una chica linda. Lo último que pudo escuchar fue un disparo y después silencio.

 **FIN**

 **Notas del Autor:** Este es mi primer aporte al fandom de MAGI, si bien quise hacer un AliMor pero esto fue lo que salió.

Tengo también ideas sobre apocalipsis y romance y comedia, pero todo eso se verá si se le presta atención a este one-shot.

Gracias por leer.

Se despide Angelzk.


End file.
